the_wahrriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The WAHrriors Wiki
Welcome to the The WAHrriors Wiki! Here you can find anything you need to know about the WAHrriors movement! What are the WAHrriors? The WAHrriors is a group of dedicated Waluigi fans that are peacefully petitioning to get him Waluigi into Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. They also work to help defend Waluigi as a whole, and help prevent toxicity on social media. They can usually be found on twitter under the hashtags "WaluigiForSmash", "JusticeForWaluigi" and "WAHrriors". You can also reach them at thewahrriors@gmail.com. You can also sign the petition to make Waluigi playable in smash on Change.org under the name "Add Waluigi to Smash Bros. Switch". Creation of the WAHrriors On June 12th, 2018 during the Nintendo direct at E3, Waluigi was yet again excluded from Super Smash Brothers. The outcry from fans was immense and prompted quite a few Twitter users to dedicate their pages to Waluigi for Smash. With the rise of the hashtag "JusticeForWaluigi", many of these accounts came together to form a small twitter group chat. As the group grew in numbers, the name "WAHrriors" was decided upon, and eventually the group moved their main base to the "WAHrriors discord server" where they still go to organize. The WAHrriors still continue to wish for Waluigi in smash brothers in any way they can, even adopting a petition that has over 35 thousand signatures. Beliefs of the WAHrriors The WAHrriors at its core are dedicated to getting Waluigi in smash brothers, but that is not all. The WAHrriors are also devoted to protecting the general Waluigi fanbase, and even other fanbases if need be. The WAHrriors do not condone harassment of any kind including spamming devs and offensive messages. The WAHrriors also believe in remaining as professional as possible at all times while presenting themselves through social media. The movement is 100% peaceful, so the WAHrriors resort to petitions, calm tweets and other posts in order to get the word out about the movement and their goals. Why should Waluigi be playable in Smash Ultimate? The WAHrriors are many things, but their biggest and most important part is their goal to get Waluigi playable in Smash Ultimate. But why should Waluigi be playable in Smash Ultimate? Some WAHrriors members have voiced their opinions on why Waluigi should be playable. "What I love the most about him is his personality. I'd say he's the most unique of the cast cuz' you don't have this generic bad guy who is soooo bad and want to control the world etc... here, you have a villain who is unique and mostly unpredictable at the same time. I mean, he can a crotch chop to mock you and still giving you a rose and dancing with his Micheal Jackson-nesque moves just after that. Also sometimes, we can see a bit of how life can be. When you thought you're doing good, something catch you up and bring you back to reality, even when you keep trying. He's considered a meme for some reasons, but he's still loved for his character by a lot of fans and he's honestly got everything to be playable on Smash because by appearing only in spin-offs, it give him the possibility to have a lot of potential movesets thanks to Mario Tennis, Golf, Party etc..." "Waluigi, aside from a vast array of side games to pull a moveset from, would be a representative that would, in spirit, represent the possible impossible. For fans to be able to really pull for something they really want and show what their efforts would all account to, which would throw the disbelief of the mock up rules for Smash out the window, like Little Mac once was." "Waluigi is essential to completing the Mario roster. While he may not have a main role in a game yet, he is loved by many, and would be a great spin off rep in Smash. He even originated in one. He has been in so many spin off games that he is part of the main cast to many Mario fans." "I’ve wanted Waluigi as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. ever since Wii U/3DS was announced. Waluigi is an iconic character who’s recognized by many people across the world. Smash Ultimate is, as the name states, the ultimate Smash, but quite possibly the LAST. Seeing Waluigi as an Assist Trophy disheartened me and many others. So that’s why I joined the WAHrriors. To get this lanky purple villain in Smash Ultimate!" "He's my favorite Mario character, and i think he would be a fun technical defensive character" "I think he'd have an interesting moveset" "Waluigi as a spin-off rep, despite what people say, would be very unique and something that hasn't been done before in Smash." "He’d be a really cool and possibly a unique character for smash ultimate" “Waluigi has always been one of my favorites, his goofy personality, his partnership with Wario. I think Waluigi would be amazing in smash and maybe even his own game.” "I want Waluigi in smash because he represents the Everyman, unlike the Mario brothers and heck even Wario he doesn't get any fame or fortune but he still does the best he can, and him getting into smash would finally represent him and us finally having all the hard work pay off and getting the spotlight for once." Could Waluigi still become playable? Because of Waluigi's current status as an assist trophy in Smash Ultimate, many people have lost hope that he will become playable. But could it still be possible? The WAHrriors continue to hold out hope. Despite him being deconfirmed early on, there are many theories and hopes that it may yet change. Some guesses are far fetched and unlikely, but some could be possible. Waluigi has had one of, if not the largest outcry from fans to be playable in Smash Ultimate. This along with the fact that the game seems to want to appeal to as many fans as possible, has given lots of Waluigi fans hope. Other reveals and announcements since the game was first shown has also given more hope to people like the WAHrriors. These things include characters that can serve more than one purpose, such as Rathos who is a stage boss and an assist trophy, the updated way assist trophies seem to behave and how you can now K.O. them, and more. Past events such as Little Mac being upgraded from an assist to playable after smash 4 is also a thing of hope for Waluigi fans. And most of all, the WAHrriors never give up hope, despite how other people may react to their beliefs. In Smash Ultimate, anything can happen, so why couldn't Waluigi become playable? The voice of the WAHrriors Since their creation, the WAHrriors have shown themselves as an incredibly vocal community. Lots of accounts devoted to the movement have appeared across all kinds of platforms, Twitter, Instagram, YouTube, Reddit, and more. They've even adopted a petition to Nintendo that is close to hitting 40,000 signatures! These accounts work to peacefully spread the word about the WAHrriors beliefs, and their love of Waluigi as a character. The WAHrriors continue to be a vocal group, and the movement for Waluigi has even reached the likes of Pewdiepie, one of the top users on YouTube. The WAHrriors own ranks even include the Waluigi based YouTuber "TheBeanary", who has his own fanbase. The movement as a whole has been seen and reported by sources such as The Washington Post and Netflix as well. Waluigi. Meme or Character? Lots of debate has gone around the internet about Waluigi, and one of the biggest things mentioned is, is Waluigi loved as a meme, or for his character? So why is Waluigi truely loved? Is it because of all his memes, or is it his unique character? In reality, it is somewhere in between. Often times the use of "He's just a meme" is used to explain why Waluigi is not playable in Smash Ultimate, even though that is not the case to a large number of fans. Over Waluigi's many years of existence, he has been shown to be a very fun, quirky and interesting character for a lot of people. His general personality and actions has attracted a lot of people. And from there he stems into meme territory. But the meme Waluigi and the Character Waluigi aren't as far apart as many people may think. Waluigi's natural personality is perfect to be a meme. The way he shouts "WAH!" and dances around. Memes are just Waluigi presented in another way. Truthfully, it does not matter whether people like him for his memes or his character, as they are truly one in the same. So Waluigi is in fact loved for memes AND who he is, and either way doesn't differ from each other all that much. So whether you like Waluigi for memes or his character, you're still a real Waluigi fan! The Harassment After Waluigi was deconfrimed as playable in smash yet again during E3 2018, many Waluigi fans spoke out in support of the character. But some people went to farther extremes than most. It started when twitter user "The Lord Waluigi" created a photoshop with Masahiro Sakuari, the director of the Smash brothers franchise, as Adolf Hitler, and spammed Sakuari's account asking for Waluigi. Soon, his friend followed suit, creating a photo of Sakuari with 9/11. These distasteful "jokes" and spam resulted in both users being blocked by Sakuari. Soon, larger accounts on twitter found these posts, and claimed that Waluigi fans were harassing Sakuari. Even without sources, people began to believe these sources, and began to generalize the entire Waluigi fanbase as "harassers". Because of the explosion and exaggeration of the harassment, Waluigi fans were under fire for many weeks. The WAHrriors worked the entire time to clear the name of Waluigi fans, sharing sources and debating with people that may not have been fully informed. Today, harassment towards Waluigi fans continues, but it has scaled down and become a normal part of the WAHrriors daily experience. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse